Conditional access systems for subscriber units such as cable subscriber set-top box decoders are well-known in the art. Conditional access is conventionally achieved by downloading one or more authorization levels for storage in the decoder. The stored authorization levels may be represented by a bit map or a list of individual multi-bit codes, or a combination of both. Each received subscription program, which is normally scrambled to prevent access thereto by an unauthorized subscriber, includes an authorization code or conditional access information identifying the associated program. If the conditional access information corresponds to an authorized level in the stored bit map or a stored listed authorization level of the subscriber, a descrambling circuit within the subscriber's decoder is enabled to descramble the signal for viewing by the subscriber. If the received conditional access information does not match any stored authorization level descrambling of the accompanying program is inhibited or prevented.
Such conditional access systems lack the operational flexibility that is desirable for taking advantage of the features and capabilities that are supported by the new generation of digital decoder set top boxes. It is desirable for set top boxes and other decoder systems to be able to provide a user with additional pricing and subscription choices for recording, reproduction and/or display of a video image based upon personal taste and the capabilities of the subscriber's video equipment. The system described herein addresses these needs.